Féerie automnale
by TakeASmile
Summary: Ils se sourient. Là, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, indifférents aux passants qui ne cessent de passer devant eux, ils semblent revivre. Rien n'a jamais semblé plus précieux que cet instant sous les feuilles orangées de l'automne.


Bonjour !

ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai rien publié ici.

Voici un petit Os que j'avais écris il y a un an, en à peine une heure alors que je souffrais d'un profond ennui à Ikéa. C'est léger, bisounours. Écrit sans prétention, et, pour une fois, au présent. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

* * *

Ce matin, elle n'a pas eu besoin de réveil pour se lever. De toute façon, la jeune flic n'a réussi à trouver le sommeil que tard dans la nuit. Si on peut d'ailleurs appeler une nuit les deux heures où elle s'est enfin assoupie. Cette fois-ci pourtant, rien à voir avec une insomnie dérangeante, des cauchemars terrifiants et persistants. Non, cette fois-ci, elle irradie de joie. Elle se sent fébrile comme jamais, pire qu'une petite fille attendant au pied du sapin les cadeaux de Noël venant le compléter.

Bien vite la brunette saute du lit, et court se préparer. Un café - qui est loin d'avoir la même saveur que lorsqu'il est préparé par lui - , une douche, un petit coup de maquillage pour mettre en valeur ses prunelles, et la voilà déjà partie, direction Central Park.

Elle frisonne dans son simple perfecto en cuir. Qu'importe, après tout elle s'en fiche. Son esprit est focalisé sur une unique chose, son âme toute entière s'impatiente, son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine, son sang bouillonne dans ses veines, et inconsciemment, un sourire vient étirer les coins de ses lèvres.

Aujourd'hui, elle est heureuse, aujourd'hui, elle va le revoir. Le fait d'y penser lui fait perdre la tête. Les couleurs chatoyantes de l'automne s'ajoutent à sa douce euphorie. Jaune, rouge, orange et toujours cette joie intense, celle qui prend aux tripes pour ne plus repartir. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour retomber en enfance. Elle tourne, virevolte, sautille, semble s'envoler, tourne encore et encore et se retourne.

Soudain, elle s'arrête, son rire emporté par le vent stoppé net. Elle l'a vu. Elle serait capable de reconnaitre sa silhouette entre mille. Planté là, tremblant lui aussi, pourtant emmitouflé dans son manteau noir. Il porte son écharpe azur, celle qu'elle lui a offert parce qu'elle allait si bien avec ses yeux. Yeux d'ailleurs tout de suite devenus pétillants lorsque que son regard s'est arrêté sur elle.

Seule la foule les séparent désormais, toutes ces personnes étrangères spectatrices des retrouvailles de deux amants éperdument amoureux, se revoyant enfin. Le même sourire éclatant illumine leur visage, le même soulagement se lit sur leurs lèvres, et pendant quelques instants, ils restent là, simplement à se contempler.

La jeune femme esquisse un pas en avant, pas bien vite rejoint par d'autres, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils se font face. Elle se jette à son cou, le serre contre elle, ne voulant pas le laisser s'en aller. Qu'elle se rassure, il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Son odeur lui chatouille le nez, elle respire un grand coup. C'est lui. C'est elle. C'est eux. C'est l'évidence même. Avides de contact, en manque de baisers, tout ceci est bien vite rectifié. Front contre front, nez contre nez, Rick caresse ses joues et murmure doucement :

- Tu m'as tant manqué.

Pas besoin de dire plus, Kate le comprend, jamais deux semaines ne lui ont paru aussi longues. Il n'avait pas le choix, elle le savait tout ça, Black Pawn commençait à se poser des questions et à manifester son mécontentement face aux trop nombreuses fois où il avait repoussé le séjour. L'émotion lui prend à la gorge, alors pour toute réponse, elle pose de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Toi aussi.

Il sourit. Un profond bonheur l'envahit, il se sent revivre. L'homme la soulève de ses bras puissants, et ensemble ils entament une danse endiablée, là, au milieu de la foule, dans un parc new-yorkais. Les feuilles s'envolent, ils s'élancent, danse, virevoltent, vrillent, rient, comme dans une folle farandole. Les gens s'arrêtent et les dévisagent, les prenant pour des fous, s'interrogeant sans doute sur la raison de cette danse, de ce bonheur innocent. Car il va sans dire que ces deux-là sont heureux, il suffit d'un regard pour le comprendre. Eux aussi, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi se sentent joyeux pour ces deux êtres qu'ils ne connaissent pourtant pas. C'est un phénomène inexplicable, mais leur état de béatitude est si puissant qu'il en devient communicatif. Et puis la danse s'arrête, à bout de souffle les deux partenaires se réunissent, s'embrassant de nouveau sur la fine bruine qui commence à tomber.

- Rentrons. propose la jeune femme.

L'homme acquiesce. Main dans la main, ils s'éloignent ensemble, souhaitant sans doute profiter de ses retrouvailles dans l'intimité. Le temps avait paru être une éternité pour ces deux âmes sœurs séparées. Pourtant enfin réunis, ils étaient de nouveaux comblés. Sensation inexplicable, dérisoire pour certains, essentiel pour l'autre, l'amour.


End file.
